Happy times???
by Akavesha
Summary: Ginny's life is practically perfect until an accident makes her wonder if she'll ever get that life back
1. Happy

      Ginny was woken up by an explosion coming from a crossed the hall. Her mom screaming at the twins from down stairs. 

   She was glad school started in two days they were going to do their school shopping in Diagon Alley at 12 she looked at her clock ~oh shit~ she thought to herself realizing it was 25 minutes to. She got up got dressed did her make up quickly and ran out of her room when she bumped into Fred 

   " Are you guys ever going to move out? geez you're rich with your own business, you're 20 years old and you still live at home!" frustrated at the fact that George was now mimicking her behind her back she pushed Fred and went down stairs.

*******

   Diagon Alley was always busy this time of year all the kids scurrying about getting their school supplies this was the first year he wasn't among them it felt weird as he walked towards Madam Malkin's he nearly tripped over a little girl who seemed to be going into her first year at Hogwarts. He looked at her and noticed she was crying he bent so he was at eye level "what's the matter little one?" he asked her trying to seem helpful. She looked up at him teary eyed " I can' find me da'" the little girl replied in a very strong Scottish accent "what does he look like maybe I can help" he asked while gently wiping a tear off her cheek 

"He's abou' the same size as you with blond curly hair he's wearing quittich robes" she smiled at him he got up took a look around and saw a man that fit the description looking up and down the alley franticly. He looked back down at the girl. "I see him here take my hand, I'll take you to him" the girl took his hand and he guided her towards her father 

"Emileia! there you are' shouted the man once he spotted them. He looked from them his little girl to man who was holding her hand with a grateful "thank you sir, she so small she just slipped away from me I couldn't see her"

The man said also with a very strong Scottish accent he reached out his hand to shake " oh you're welcome this place can be hectic this time of year" he replied shaking the other mans hand " the name's Patrick Finnegan, and this here is my little one Emileia." he said looking down at the girl at back up at him " nice to meet you my name's Remus Lupin"

********

   When Ginny got to the leaky cauldron where she promised to meet Seamus for lunch. She and Seamus had been going out since fourth year and were the most famous couple at Hogwarts, mostly because it was very rare for any relationship at school to last longer than six months. 

    Her and Seamus had never once had a fight they couldn't resolve civilly. Unlike her brother Ron and Hermione you had long screaming fits once a week. 

    It was Seamus' last year at Hogwarts and she was worried. She wanted to spent every possible moment with him 

   She went to sit at a table, 'their' table the one where he first asked her out (much to Ron's horror). That was also the table where she told him that she loved him for the first time and he starting crying. She thought about all the happy and not so happy times they had together. If it weren't for him he would have never have survived after her father died last year in a duel last year with Lucious Malfoy. Everyone found out why the Malfoys and the Weasleys never got along. Lucious had been engaged to marry her mom until he joined with Voldemort and she left him for her dad.

After Lucious had been forced to kill Narcissa, under the imperius curse he went mad he left the dark lord's side and demanded Molly back but Arthur Weasley would not let him near her so they killed each other. With malfoy not having any parents Her mother took him in and surprisingly him and the twins joined forces and he gave them half the malfoy fortune for the joke shop. 

   She kept thinking about all the major events of the last two years when she realized that Seamus was leaning against the wall in front of her watching her every move.

She jumped up and threw her arms around him 

   "oh you don't know how much I've missed you, I'm never letting you out of my sight again" and she kissed him tightly yet pasionatly.

   " I love you too Ginny" he whispered in her ear holding her close to him 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do ya think? If this was in the least bit confusing I'm sorry but please review tell me what you think suggestion are very welcome I have the plot all planned out so I'll keep adding regardless of reviews


	2. Last time back

As they walked hand in hand to florish and botts Seamus looked down at Ginny She seemed to radiate with everything he knew to be related to happiness. How could that prat Potter have not realized this in her? He was so hyped on that Cho Chang to realize he was missing out the best girl in the world. Seamus frowned and looked strait as they entered the shop he couldn't help but wonder if Ginny still had feelings for 'The boy who lived' but he pushed that thought away as he noticed Ginny looking at a booked called "How to please the man you love" he smiled and approached her 

"Gin you got your list with ya I'll get your books for you" he asked while placing his arms around to the front of her waist and kissing the back of her neck. He felt her shiver at the touch he knew she was ticklish on her neck 

"No It's all right baby I'm using Ron's from last year" although she was rich, her family still did things to save money.

"Okay then did you want anything thing then?" he asked still kissing her neck. He heard the door open.

"Would you two get a room! Why must you always insist on doing that in public?" at this Ginny turned around and glared at Draco, The twins and Lee Jordan. 

"Why must you all assume we care what you think Draco dear?"

She smirked and turned to kiss Seamus again passionately 

"I'm writing to the ministry about trying to ban public displays of affection!" Lee chirped in looking at the others

George looked mincingly at his friend then to Seamus "nah! I'll tell mum they were snogging in the book shop she'd probably castrate our dear Seamus here" he smiled and looked at his sister "uh George?" she ended the silence " you all know as well as I do that mum would trade the both of you for Seamus without even a second thought" they all shrugged and walked away 

She turned to Seamus and smiled 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lupin Are you attending Howarts as well?" the man asked smiling gleefully at his little girl 

" Uh actually sir I

 graduated top of my class last year" Remus couldn't help but proud of himself Dumbledore had begged Remus to join the staff but Remus wanted to take a year off. To look at his options 

"Well then if you're looking for a job maybe I can pull a few strings I have major ties to many high paying 'non ministry jobs" he assumed that if Remus had wanted to work at the ministry he would have been accepted before graduating. Remus looked at the man intrigued as he motioned them to the pub. 

"Please do go on, what kind of jobs?" seeing the intrigued look on the man's face Mr. Finnegan began to tell him about a position he had recently heard about involving time travel.

~*~*~*~

On the train Ginny sat with Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville in their usual compartment. Ron had his arm around Hermione. Harry had his head against the window half asleep. Neville was playing with his new toad Taylor, Trevor got mixed up in a bad potions 'accident' involving Malfoy fifth year. Ginny was leaning against Seamus with her hand behind his head playing with his curly blond hair.

"It's so weird!" Ron broke the silence "this will be the last time we get on this train to go to Hogwarts" everyone moaned in agreement. 

"Except for me I still have one more year!" Ginny piped in and Seamus held her tightly reassuring it'd be all right. 

"You'll be all right Gin, You'll be head girl next year and you'll probably still be taking all the classes offered right?" asked Hermione 

"I don't know about being head girl, but I will be taking all the classes again!" she said Looking up at Seamus.

"Ginny don't be silly you're a shoe in for head girl and you're almost beating Hermione high marks." Harry decided to wake up and join the conversation.

"I guess so but I still don't know if I'll make it without all you guys" she said as they all went quiet and in their own little world 


	3. beginings

Disclaimer: it's simple! If I owned the rights to these characters, do you really think I'd be putting them on here? 

A/N I haven't touched this story in such a long time. I finally got the time and my own computer so hopefully I'll be able to finish it.

Chapter three everyone makes mistakes

After the sorting and the gigantic feast. Ginny excused herself with a kiss to Seamus and left to meet with McGonagall. Last year, she took all the classes available, just like Hermione did, with the use of a Time Turner.  Although she took divination which Hermione didn't. McGonagall explained her schedule, and when she would be going back and fourth, using the time turner. She was really glad to be back. She loves that using the Time Turner, makes it so she is actually here a lot longer than the others. This year she might even use it to see more of Seamus.

She reached the common room, found the others and plopped down on the couch. She automatically curled up and wrapped her arms around Seamus. "Well, I'm all set, I'm in every class. I'm not tutoring this year though. I told McGonagall, I wanted at least some time to spend with Seamus. Then gabbed on for like 20 minutes about how cute we are together." She smiled at her boyfriend and then turned to Hermione "you all set too?" she asked Hermione simply nodded. 

This was the best time of the day. Everyone just sits around talking about nothing, just soaking in the moment. She had just closed her eyes to breathe in the smell of Seamus. When there was a tap at the window. Harry got up to get it, because he was the closest. "It's from Sirius" He exclaimed opening the letter.

He read it to himself. Everyone was looking at him, expecting him to share what it said. "He says he got Dumbledore to let us have our Hogsmead weekends back, and that we're having a huge Halloween party. He didn't give much detail though." At this everyone perked up. Ron was the one to speak first "party? That's great, how did he manage that?" everyone was quite surprised. This meant that there was a lot to look forward to, come October. Hermione stood up " well, I think I'm going to head up to bed now. I've got 7 classes tomorrow. I need all the sleep I can get." She gave Ron a subtle kiss on the cheek, and left for the dorms.  Ginny turned to Seamus "yeah me too I have 8 classes." She said to him and gave him a kiss " I love you" she whispered and gave him another kiss. He said it back and turned to watch her head up the stairs.

When he turned back to the others, He realized they were looking at him weird. "What? Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" he asked throwing pillows at both of them. "No, it's just you two have been dating for how long now and you're still right mushy." Ron stated trying hard not to laugh, it didn't work and got another pillow aimed at is head. 

*** 

After hearing all the information regarding the job Mr. Finnegan spoke of. Remus decided he'd take a day to think about it so here he was sitting in the leaky cauldron awaiting Mr. Finnegan. He to admit he didn't really have much to think about. He was sure once he'd heard all of it, that he would take the job. It paid twice as much as he would get working for the ministry or at the school. It also involved travel, time and geographical. He would be an idiot not to take this opportunity. He told Sirius and James about last night and they seemed to agree. They said they would beat him down if he didn't take it. 

When he saw the other man enter the pub. He stood up and called him over.

"Mr. Lupin, How are you? Have you made a decision?" Patrick Finnegan began as he took a seat at the table where Remus was sitting. The bartender came over and they order their drinks, coffee as it was 10 a.m. "Actually, I just wanted to wait and get my friends approval. They said I'd be daft not to take it. So yes." Remus was rather shocked at the relief seen in the other man's face. "That's great, it's yours, I spoke to my friend and he did a back up check on you" this part disturbed Remus. What if he found out what he was? The other man noticed the worried expression " Remus? It's all right we realize about your situation and don't see the harm in it. The organization has made significant progress in the lycanthropy area. They have discovered a potion that sooths the transformations. It doesn't stop the transformation, but takes all the pain away." This was huge to Remus, when was this potion invented? Have they tested it? Will it work? All these questions kept popping up in his head. He was so excited. He didn't know what to say. "If you aren't busy right now, we can go the head office, and get you started."

Remus just sat there he had no idea what to say except "Thank you so much for this I can't wait." He practically jumped out of his chair to shake the man's hand " I'm not busy at all, I just want to send a quick owl to my friend saying I won't be meeting him later, He'll understand." Remus ran to the bar to rent an owl, he jotted down a quick note to Sirius and returned. "Ok, lead the way." Remus motioned Patrick to the door. This was possibly the best day of his life.

***

When Ginny went down to the common room in the morning, everyone was all ready and waiting for her. "Sorry, slept in." she exclaimed giving Seamus a kiss "let's go eat!"

This caused everyone to laugh "what? Why are you all laughing?" she hated not knowing what was going on. "Nothing," Harry said hiding his laughter "just something we were talking about last night." Ginny looked to Seamus "I'll tell you later" he told her in a whisper and pushed Ron out of the way to leave through the portrait hole.

At breakfast Dumbledore made the announcement about the Hogsmead weekends.

The next one, being this weekend coming.  Everyone able to go cheered.

When she was done eating she said goodbye to Seamus and the others, and left to go to her first class, Transfigaration


End file.
